


Sunshine In Your Life

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protectiveness, Romance, Shukita Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira takes care of Yusuke when he ends up dizzy after a trip to Mementos.





	Sunshine In Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Shukita Week Day Two: late nights/status effects.
> 
> Title is from Mika's "Stardust." I'm on a roll.

It’s late when they make it back to Leblanc. Akira still has his hand behind Yusuke, just in case he needs his support. Yusuke can feel it — the tips of his fingers brushing the back of his shirt — after every step he takes up the stairs.

They journeyed into the labyrinthine corridors of Mementos for a brief mission, and he’s still feeling a little woozy from their fight. More than anything, he just wants to lie down and sleep, especially when he has Akira here to curl up with.

When they make it up to the attic, rain is hammering on the windows. Yusuke crawls into bed, scooting closer to the wall after he feels the bed dip beside him. The wall is cool against his back, relaxing him as he watches Akira in the dark. He thinks he sees him take off his glasses, but his eyes haven’t adjusted to the darkness just yet.

Akira’s back pressing into his chest now is so warm; a stark contrast to the chill of the wall. He wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. Like this, he can smell the sweetness of his shampoo, and feel the curls of his hair tickle his face. His hair is damp from the rain, too, and it mixes with the sweet smell he’s come to love.

When Akira twists around in his arms to kiss him, Yusuke feels the dizziness rush back, but for a different reason. His lips are cold at first, but the more they kiss, the warmer they become. Yusuke can almost forget what it’s like to not have Akira: to kiss, to hold, to love.

“You had me worried back there,” Akira says, his voice low.

It wasn’t a fight they couldn’t handle by themselves, despite the lingering effects, but Yusuke understands the sentiment. His heart races every time anything so much as grazes Akira — his Joker — in the Metaverse, and he can only imagine his boyfriend feels the same.

Akira gingerly runs his fingers across his face: cheekbones, nose, lips. Yusuke reciprocates the touch, running the back of his hand along Akira’s jaw. No matter how many times they explore one another like this, it’s never enough for them. A part of them will always be struck with awe at how the other is here with them, alive and whole.

Yusuke’s never loved anyone like this before; has never wanted to be around another person so badly. He lives for their moments of intimacy, with Akira beneath him or straddling his hips, and he lives for the quiet, too. Not every second with his lover has to be filled with justifications on why he does things the way he does. Akira just loves him back.

It’s not something Yusuke ever imagined he’d have the opportunity to feel.

“Not to worry, dearest Akira,” he says, and he means it more earnestly than anything he’s said in a long while. He won’t ever leave him alone — not if he can help it.


End file.
